


I'll Never Let You Drown

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2019, Short & Sweet, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Magnus was currently suffering from a cold that was sweeping the shadow world, the cold was excluding no one, not even an 800-year-old warlock was safe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	I'll Never Let You Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



“ **ALEXANDER!** ” Magnus’ croaky voice shouted causing Alec to jump, almost spilling the tea he was making.

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec called back, already knowing Magnus was most likely having another hallucination. The warlock was currently suffering from a cold that was sweeping the shadow world, the cold was excluding no one, not even an 800-year-old warlock was safe.

“ **T-THE WATER!** ” Alec’s heart still managed to break every time Magnus began to panic once again over the non-existent threat.

With a sorrowful sigh, Alec quickly left his tea and headed towards the bedroom to aid his boyfriend. Opening the door Alec wasn’t surprised to find Magnus standing on the bed staring fearfully around the floor.

“Hey Mags, what’s going on?” Alec said gently not wanting to send Magnus into more of a panic

“Water… Alec the water is back… the room is flooding I’m going to drown!” Magnus sobbed as he gripped tighter to the blankets he had pulled up with him. 

“You’re not going to drown my love, can I come onto the bed with you?” Magnus nodded frantically without taking his eyes off the rising water.

“Can you look at my legs, Magnus? Is the water moving as I move my legs?” The first step to bringing Magnus out of his hallucination was to help ground him by showing him proof the hallucination wasn’t real. Magnus’ glossy eyes flicked over to Alec’s legs, shocked to find the water was staying completely still as Alec waded through it. Normal water wouldn’t do that.

“How...How does-” Magnus cut himself off as he felt Alec gently taking his hands. 

“Hi” Alec gave Magnus a soft smile hoping to even just slightly relax the warlock

“Hey… Alec, we have to get out of here we’ll drown!” Magnus relaxed for only a moment before attempting to pull away, only to freeze on the spot when he saw the water was now at bed level.

“Magnus look at me,” Alec said gently yet firmly, grabbing the warlock’s attention once again. Magnus was beginning to shake and tears were welling up in his unglamoured eyes.

Magnus’ voice broke slightly as he looked towards Alec “I don’t want to drown Alexander… please don’t let me drown” A sob broke from Magnus’ throat as he reached forward and held onto Alec tightly. 

“Shh, shh, I promise you, Magnus, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. What you’re seeing isn’t real, love, you’re sick and hallucinating. Where is the water currently?” Magnus dared to look down, yelping when he saw the water was pooling at their feet.

“O-Our feet” Magnus whimpered clinging to Alec’s shirt tighter.

“Okay, can you feel the water against your ankles?” Grounding was the key to bringing Magnus back around, giving him evidence that what he was seeing wasn’t real.

“No… I can’t feel it” Magnus’ grip on his shirt began to loosen ever so slightly.

“And if you move your foot back and forth, does the water move?” Magnus did as he was instructed only to see the water didn’t move at all

“It’s not… it’s not real?” Magnus pulled back enough to meet Alec’s gaze. The warlock’s eyes seemed slightly less glossy, he was coming back.

“No Magnus, you’re safe, you’re home, you’re with me and I would _never_ let anything hurt you” With that, Alec gently placed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, feeling the warlock relax under his touch. The two stood upright on the bed in silence for a little while longer, just holding each other and breathing softly, coming down from the fear that had rendered Magnus immobile.

“I hate being sick” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s chest, causing the shadowhunter to let out a soft laugh.

“I know baby, it’s okay, it’ll pass soon” With that Alec helped Magnus down from the bed and back underneath the covers.

“Do you need anything else?” Alec questioned as he tucked Magnus back in. The warlock hummed and shook his head, gently grabbing onto Alec’s wrist.

“Just you… only you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short and not the greatest, I haven't felt too confident in my writing :(  
> Merry christmas!!


End file.
